USUK: Thirty Day Challenge
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: So for thirty days, I will write/draw my OTP USUK. So guys have fun just going through these little drabbles.
1. Day 2: Cuddling

(Guys this is a human AU where Arthur is an author. Alfred is just his boyfriend who is concerned for the stress put on the Brit. So have fun! And the reason it says Day 2 is because I have been doing this on my dA account and did a picture for Day 1. Enjoy this little short drabble!)

Arthur sighed, tapping the pencil on the desk as he struggled to keep his mind concentrated on the papers in front of him. He knew the due date was coming up soon, but he just couldn't seem to come up with any good ideas. This book was supposed to be done in two weeks. TWO WEEKS. How would he ever get the other half of the story done? The main characters were now just sitting there awkwardly, doing nothing. This was a deadening moment, the climax gone. He needed a good plot twist, one that would shock his audience and editor.

"HEY ARTIE!" a voice yelled, scaring the shit out of him. He jumped, his chair flying backwards and taking him with it due to lovely gravity. His head hit the floor hard, making him swear loudly. When his eyes opened, green met blue. "Did I scare you dude?"

"YES YOU DID YOU TWAT!" Arthur screamed, slapping at the American that was hovering over him, "I almost had a bloody heart attack you git!" The dirty blonde boy pouted, easily getting out of his lover's reach.

"Calm down dude, you're fine. I think a fall back won't result in a concussion, your skull is too thick for that." The Brit's face got even redder and he scrambled to his feet.

"Oh shut it! I did nothing wrong! You're the one who scared me!" he crossed his arms, "And now my office is a complete mess!" Before he could pick a single paper up, Alfred grabbed his hand. His glasses were then pulled off of his face and set on the desk. "Al what on earth-?!"

He was picked up, making him squeak. "Shut up Artie," the blue eyed blonde said dully, giving him the slightest of glances, "I really don't want your blood pressure to sky rocket thank you very much. Listen, your arguing is giving me a headache and I might get into a bad mood if you don't stop. Stress makes you all pissy and you start whining."

"I am not pissy!" Arthur snapped, glaring a little, "Now please put me down." Alfred gave his classic hero laugh before heading out of the office.

"HAHAHA! Nope~!" he sat on the couch and kept the feisty smaller blonde in his lap, nuzzling him with a chuckle, "Now isn't this nicer than having to worry about stress? Just some cuddling together?" He didn't mind, he actually had grown upset how little time he had with his boyfriend these days. Deadline after deadline. This was his turn now.

Arthur continued to squirm, until he felt familiar soft lips peck his forehead. He froze, his cheeks flushing. He remembered how this was how it used to be. But with work, they were never together. Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt. He rested his head back on the American's strong chest, nuzzling into it. "I guess we could do it for a little while..." he mumbled, trying to not show how much he enjoyed this.

"Heh~ maybe this would be a great ending for your book-"

"Oh shut it git you're ruining the moment."

The end~


	2. Day 3: Watching a Movie

Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie

(This is where they are countries~)

"Alfred are you sure you want to watch this? You get so jumpy when you're watching stuff like that and can't sleep." America looked up as he got to his feet and laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Dude this won't scare me!" he gave a grin to the Brit, "I've been through way worse things than this crap!" It was a lovely Friday night, winter was creeping in which meant Alfred was going to be in his house so he could be locked up in his sweet heated home. He hated the cold with a burning passion, unless he had Arthur by his side. Then they could just cuddle together and get warmer.

Now he finally had the chance to snuggle next to his lover and watch a nice little movie without any interruptions. Or at least he hoped there wouldn't be any. The movie was a really creepy one called, "Ouija" that he had actually freaked out over just when watching the trailer. But he couldn't tell Arthur that without the Brit immediately refusing and heading back to the UK without another thought.

Tonight was going to be perfect if he played his cards right.

England crossed his arms, still not sure about doing all of this just quite. He knew America would obviously overreact and start wailing away without stop, desperate to now sleep with him for the fear of someone jumping out and attacking him. It was exactly the same when the American was a young child, begging for a scary story but always ended up peeing the bed when he got what he wanted.

If there was one thing Arthur knew, he did NOT want Alfred peeing in the same bed he was sleeping in thank you very much. He preferred feeling sanitary when getting his rest instead of worrying about feeling warm liquid soaking the bedsheets. And on that happy thought, the blue eyed blonde brought in a big bowl of popcorn. He had been in the process of shoving a huge handful into his mouth before setting in next to the Englishman.

"Here you go dude!" he got the remote control, "Now we can get the party started!"

"It's hardly a party America," England snorted, "There's only two of us!" Really, it did start to annoy him when his boyfriend exaggerated so much. Making everything seem like it was such a big deal when in reality it wasn't. In his country they had never, ever done that. Well at least him specifically hadn't. Maybe it was just an American thing. After all they are focused on bigger must be better or whatever. But that wasn't the issue at the moment.

"It's an expression," Al nudged him with his elbow, "Duh! I mean don't you use like metaphors as your place?"

"We don't use the word 'like' in every sentence and we prefer to try to stay literate and leave the fancy talk to Shakespeare," he said dryly, though he was joking a little.

"Yeah, yeah," America rolled his eyes and started the DVD, "Stop acting like you have a stick up your ass. There won't be room for mine then." The last part was just a fun little poke at him, though he realized he probably should have refrained from saying that as he saw the bright red color that flushed on his lover's cheeks.

"ALFRED FOSTER JONES!" he slapped him hard, fuming, "Don't you dare even try to go there! How dare you be so vulgar?!" He was shaking, thinking about the line over and over again to control himself. The idiot!

"Ow!" the younger man whined, "That hurt you asshat! Why can't we ever just watch a movie without you brutally attacking me?!" The smack really had hurt, and he felt like crying. Every time they got together they seemed to fight and he absolutely hated it. He wanted them to lie down, watch the movie, and make love. Not too much to ask for, right?

Seeing the tears glistening in his sparkling blue eyes, England's green one's softened with compassion and he kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry love," he whispered, "You know how insecure I get on that subject though. I can't help it. I promise I'll sit through the movie without a complaint and no criticizing you for being scared. Deal?"

Alfred sniffled and looked down at him, wiping his tears away before they could fall. "You promise?" he whimpered pitifully. Honestly he was just trying to make Arthur pity him, but the Brit didn't need to know that.

"Promise on the British Canal!" he swore, a smile adorning his lips. America grinned and snuggled him against his chest, the movie finally starting.

"Thanks dude- AH!"

"…America that was just the opening credits."

The End~


	3. Day 4: Going On A Date

Day Four: Going on a Date

Arthur bit his lip as he looked up at his reflection, straightening his tie. He was honestly scared, unsure of how his outfit worked out. Too formal? Too casual? Maybe it was just right? But what if Alfred showed up in a sweatshirt and jeans? Then he would be standing awkwardly next to him in his sweater vest and tie. But then again, what if he showed up in a suit? Then he would still feel awkward!

He groaned and flopped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was their first date in weeks, of course he was nervous! The last one had ended so badly he didn't even want to think about it! This one had to be perfect, he had to make it go just as planned. No way could he ruin this for him! He had to keep his cool, act normal, and not be a complete weirdo. Just listen to what advice Francis had given him.

He checked the list, just to make sure he had it down.

1\. Be on time if you're the one picking him/her up. If you are the one being picked up, be ready fifteen minutes before they're supposed to be there so you don't make them wait.

Looking over his hair and outfit, he knew that this was as good as it was going to get. He would just have to wait and see where it got him with the American.

2\. Never leave without brushing your teeth, gum, or mints. Bad breath will ruin all chances of getting that special kiss. Teeth as white as possible to also make them feel comfortable when you smile at them.

He had brushed his teeth four times, just so he could see that they were pearly white and his breath only smelled of mint. No way was he going to risk losing the chances of getting a kiss from Alfred.

3\. Always make sure your outfit matches where you are going. You don't want to be underdressed or overdressed. That never ends well. But don't coordinate with your boyfriend/girlfriend because then you'll be one of "those" couples.

Well Al hadn't told him where they were going. But Arthur knew that Alfred had nothing in his closet remotely close to what he had chosen to wear.

4\. Turn your cellphone off, but remember to bring it with you. A ringing phone can ruin the most special moments but no cellphone can be a catastrophe. Make sure it's charged, enough minutes on it if you don't have unlimited talk and text, waterproof case, and also delete all embarrassing photos on it. You don't know when your boyfriend/girlfriend could look through your phone and find some questionable content in it. That means clear your web history as well. You need to be ready for any scenario.

His cell was in his pocket and on silent. Not a vibration would be heard. He had his liquid proof casing. It was at 100 percent and he had cleared his internet history and screenshots. Maybe he was being a little apprehensive and slightly dramatic, but he had to do what he could so he wouldn't mess everything up.

5\. Don't act nervous. Be yourself. I love you for you Arthur. Now get off your butt, we have places to be.

The Brit blinked a few times, shocked. He then looked up to see a familiar face in his window.

"Come on dude!" Alfred grinned, "You look sexy! You don't need a silly old list for me to notice that!" Arthur's jaw dropped, along with the piece of paper in his hands.

"H-how did you..? Where… huh?!" he got off the bed, cheeks flushing red, "Did you watch me get dressed too?!" Al laughed and opened the window, slipping inside the bedroom.

"Dude do you really think I would sink that low?" he smirked and held his elbow out, "I want to make this a night to remember for you. Now take the arm so we can get on our way. The hotel room is set up, the reservations were made, and it's all paid for." Arthur felt tears flood his eyes and his hands went up to cover his mouth.

Alfred was in a grey suit, conforming around his chest and hips. His hair was neat and combed out, obviously recently showered. His blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses and for once, he looked like he had put effort into his looks.

No one had done that for him, ever.

"A-Al!" he cried, the tears streaming down his cheeks, "Now my face is going to red and blotchy!" Al smiled softly and he pulled the Brit close, letting him settled into his chest.

"Still doesn't change how sexy you are," he kissed the top of his head and handed him the flowers, "I promise this night will be perfect. I don't care if I have to break into a restaurant to do so. You deserve to be happy~" He then lifted his chin, wiping away his tears and kissing him gingerly. "I love you~."

"…love you too you git. Now let's go before I smack you for making me cry."

~The End


	4. Day 5: Kissing

America yawned, stretching as class seemed to drag forever on. He was getting beyond bored and wanting to go get something to eat. He had five or four McDonald's gift cards he could use anyway. He glanced over as England jotted noted down, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Nerd…" he mumbled, leaning back in his chair a little so he could rock back and forth as the teacher's voice droned on and on. Arthur looked up, glaring at the American. Those green eyes seemed to light like glow sticks and burn through his skull. He honestly used to be terrified of that look before he developed a relationship with him.

"Excuse me?" England hissed, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't get in trouble, "Are you in grade school?" He felt like punching the brat for being such a child, but he would hate to get in trouble over something so stupid. Instead he kept calm and continued writing down notes.

"You heard me," Alfred smirked slightly, "NERD. Mr. Nerdy Pants. Egghead. Sixbrows. Ooh I can see the red in your cheeks already. Get a little madder for me why don't you?" It was almost if those black caterpillars he called eyebrows were bristling with anger. It was actually quite entertaining and hilarious for America. Just pissing the British boy off made him feel happy, and honestly love him even more.

"Alfred Jones so help me-" Arthur began to threaten, but he was interrupted by hearing someone clear their throat. He froze before he slowly looked up at a very unimpressed teacher. He felt his stomach drop a little, face struggling to not turn red since he knew he was caught.

"I'm quite surprised Mr. Kirkland," the teacher, Miss. Braud, "I never would have thought a straight A student like you would have decided to be so rude and interrupt my class. You're good friends with Mr. Jones, right?"

"W-well-"

"Then you would love to spend some more time with him in detention." With that, she spun around and made her way back to the front of the class. Doing so she left a gawking and stuttering England, eyes wide as he processed what had happened. He was the president! He had papers to get filled out, meetings to go to, people to argue with! He had no time for detention! If that stupid American had just left him alone…

He turned to glare at America with some sort of hatred. "See what you did?!" he smacked him hard on the shoulder, "I had enough to deal with today! Now I have to deal with detention." Al frowned and rubbed the place where he had been smacked, even though it didn't hurt as much since Arthur was rather weak.

"Don't have a fit dude," he stretched, yawning a little, "I have stuff to do too you know. I have a meeting with the volleyball team, go talk to the football coach, meet this girl who had left a note in my locker, and then France wanted me to come to see the choir perform at six. I'll make it up to you I promise." America was an immensely popular person at the school, no one hating him. Even the teachers thought he was some gift of God.

It annoyed England how everyone just happened to like him. He had to work for his place as president, while the American had everything handed to him. It just wasn't fair! Sure Al was cute… has charisma… charming… all of the things Arthur struggled to obtain in his personality.

He sighed and finished doing his notes, staying quite for the rest of class. Detention would have to be worried about later. When the bell rang, he got up and brushed past America without saying a single word. Anger bristled under his skin, but showing he was holding a grudge would be held against him definitely.

"Arthur you can't still be mad!" Alfred whined, following behind, "Come on it wasn't my damn fault! ENGLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

"Oh shut up you sound like a toddler!" the Brit snapped, spinning around to face him, "Yes I can in fact still be mad you asshat! I have a life and I'm sick of you-" He was cut off by him squeaking as America grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?!"

"Stop being so rude to me," he practically dragged Arthur down the hall, "I promised I would make it up to you and I would never lie to you about something like that." England was getting confused as he was hauled through a door, into the men's bathroom. It was vacant, everyone gone since they preferred the teacher's bathroom.

"What-" he turned his head and his eyes widened as lips met his. Alfred Jones was KISSING him. Not a, 'feel better' kiss or, 'I'm sorry for you' kiss. But an actual passionate kiss! His eyes slowly close, hands gripped the sink behind him so he would fall over.

America's hand reached up to entangle in England's hair, keeping the shorter blonde's head still for now. It seemed to help if the Brit wasn't jerking around in an attempt to be a tsundere. After a few minutes it seemed, he let go so he could get air, staring down at Arthur. "Well? That make it all up?"

England shook a little, opening his eyes. "…" he grabbed America's shoulder and pressed his lips hard against the blue eyed man. Alfred struggled to keep his balance but he let his back hit one of the walls of a bathroom stall.

They would be in that bathroom for quite a while now.

The End~


End file.
